Midnight Kiss
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan is drunk on New Year's Eve and confesses his love for Phil.


It wasn't a surprise to Phil when he saw that Dan was drunk. They've only been at this party for an hour. Phil was never a party person but it was Dan who convinced him to get out the apartment and have some fun for once. It was New Year's Eve after all? Phil knew Dan would drink, but he didn't expect him to get so drunk so quickly. He should have known that Dan would get drunk like this.

Phil sighed and walked over to Dan, who was flirting with a random girl.

"I'm sorry…I'm going to have to steal him away from you for a moment." Phil said to the girl. The girl glared at him but Phil ignored her. Phil grabbed Dan's arm and pulled her away from the girl. Phil knew that Dan was drunk but he still couldn't help but feel jealous that Dan was flirting with another girl.

"Wh-What the hell?" Dan asked with shock. He looked up and smiled when he saw Phil standing there. "Phil! My best friend in the whole widest world. How are you? Isn't this party amazing? I told it would be fun." Dan said. Phil was surprised he got a full sentence out.

"Dan, I hope you know that you're drunk." Phil said.

"You're mum's drunk!" Dan yelled. Phil couldn't help but chuckle. Dan always said stupid things like this when he saw drunk. It kind of amused Phil. Phil gently grabbed Dan's arm and then he pulled him outside on the balcony. They would be able to see the fireworks from here which was starting in five minutes as it was almost 2014, the new year. "You're grrrreaat friend, Philip." Dan said as he held onto Phil.

"Yeah." Phil mumbled. "Come on. The fireworks are going to start soon."

"Fireworks are pretty." Dan said. He let out a yawn.

"Great. You're tired. It'll be easier to get you home." Phil said. He sighed. "Five minutes until the new year."

"Mm." Phil heard Dan say. Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Dan. He shook his head. He walked over to the railing and leaned against it and sighed. Dan walked over to Phil, almost tripping over his own feet. Phil looked back at him. Dan looked up at him. "You have p-pretty eyes." Dan whispered.

"So do you." Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders. Dan was drunk. He didn't mean anything he was saying.

"Hey, um, Phil?" Dan asked. Phil didn't say anything in reply to him. He really didn't feel like talking to a drunken Dan at the moment. "Phil?" Dan asked. Still nothing from Phil. Dan sighed."I know that I'm drunk right now but there's something I need to tell you."

"Tell me tomorrow when you aren't drunk." Phil mumbled.

"P-Please." Dan begged. "Let me say this. I have to tell you this. Important." Phil finally looked over at him but didn't say anything. "You know, we've been best friends for four years. You are my best friend. My only friend." Phil frowned.

"You have Chris and PJ." Phil said. "They're your friends too."

"Shut up. They aren't here for me like-like you are." Dan snapped. Dan hiccupped. "I love you." Phil's eyes went wide with shock. "And I-I'm not just saying that because I'm drunk. I know what's coming out of my mouth. Kind of." Phil rolled his eyes." But like…I love you, love you. As more than a friend."

"1 minute left everyone!" Phil heard someone scream. Phil took a deep breath.

"Dan, do you understand what you're telling me right now?" Phil asked nervously. Dan slowly nodded. "What would you do if I said that I loved you back?"

"I'd kiss you…" Dan said. Phil stepped closer to Dan.

"I love you, Dan Howell." Phil whispered. Suddenly…Phil didn't care if Dan was drunk or not. They would talk about this later. Hopefully Dan would remember this when he woke up in the morning. If Dan said that he knew what he was saying then to hell with it. Phil was gonna take his chances.

"R-Really?" Dan asked. Phil nodded but didn't say anything. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

10

9

8

7…

"Dan…" Phil started to say. He took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna kiss you right now." Dan said, cutting him off.

3

2

1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him, just as the fireworks set off. Phil immediately kissed Dan back. Phil's always loved Dan as more than a friend. Dan was his best friend. They spent every day together. They spent every waking moment together. Phil just didn't know how Dan felt so he kept his feelings to himself and just hoped one day he could be with Dan. And now…Here he was…Kissing him. He was drunk but it was better than nothing. Phil was just happy to be kissing the love of his life.

Dan finally pulled away from Phil and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm kind of glad that I'm drunk tonight." Dan admitted. Phil raised his eyebrows. "I'm not looking forward to the hangover I'll have tomorrow but...I would have never had the courage to do that if I was sober." Dan said. He blushed. Phil smiled.

"Happy New Year's, Dan." Phil whispered. Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck.

"Happy New Year's, Phil." He whispered back. Dan kissed him again. Phil smiled when the kiss ended. Dan dropped his hands from Phil's neck. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan and pulled him closer. They walked over to the railing again and watched the fireworks. Neither of them spoke but they didn't mind. They had each other and that's all that mattered to them at the moment. They didn't care about anything else.


End file.
